Locomotives are complex systems with numerous subsystems, with each subsystem being interdependent on other subsystems. An operator is aboard a locomotive to insure the proper operation of the locomotive and its associated load of freight cars. In addition to insuring proper operations of the locomotive the operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the train and for limiting forces to acceptable values within the train that the locomotives are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the locomotive and various trains over the specified terrain. This knowledge is needed to comply with perscribeable operating speeds that may vary with the train location along the track. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring in-train forces remain within acceptable limits.
Rail yards are the hubs of railroad transportation systems. Rail yards perform many services, for example, freight origination, interchange and termination, locomotive storage and maintenance, assembly and inspection of new trains, servicing of trains running through the facility, inspection and maintenance of railcars, and railcar storage. The various services in a rail yard compete for resources such as personnel, equipment, and space in various facilities so that managing the entire rail yard efficiently is a complex operation.
Assembling new trains usually involves assembling based on times trainloads are due at a given destination as well as motive power available for the given train. Typically when assembling a train, the placement of rail cars in the train may be done randomly. More specifically, car arrangement is not performed based on an order that may best optimize train operations. Train trip optimization may be improved knowing such information as car weight, load, wheel axial, lateral and/or vertical forces. This type of information may help optimize certain aspects of train operations, such as but not limited to fuel/speed optimization for acceleration, deceleration, improved train handling of distributed power or non-distributed power trains, and/or improved emissions.
There is a continuing need to improve a train assembly process and improve locomotive operating parameters of a train to reduce fuel costs and over-road transit times. One approach as disclosed herein is to use rail car parameters when making up a train.